


Evidence

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines 2019 (Love is Tedious But Friends Can Help) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Kori is a good friend, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Jason really wished that he lived with less nosy people.





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!

“Jason!”

Jason was on his laptop, viewing some hacked surveillance footage for that night’s takedown of a wannabe Gotham crime boss. He looked over to one of his roommates. “What, Kory?”

Kory walked out from the laundry room, holding a couple of garments that clearly did not belong to Kory, Artemis or Donna. “As it is my turn to do the laundry, Jason, I am wondering why I am finding female clothing that does not belong to the ones that live in this home?” The pointed question set warning bells off in Jason’s head.

Attempting to remain nonchalant as possible, Jason replied, “Dunno.”

The look that Kory gave him gave him chills. He should never forget that she was a Tamarian warrior princess that was on par with some of the strongest heroes on Earth and could obliterate him if she wanted. “Do not lie to me. Have you been seeing some person that you’ve not introduced to us?”

“Uhhh,” said Jason, feeling very uncomfortable under her scrutiny. 

“This girl best not be taking advantage of you,” said Kory, seriously.

This was exactly the reason why he never brought anyone home—he had three very overprotective surrogate big sisters in the form of Artemis, Kory and Donna. “I assure you, it’s not like what you’re thinking.” As far as relationships went, it was definitely not what Kory was thinking was going on with Jason.

“Oh? Jason, you know that I understand the pleasures of…”

Jason leapt up and covered his ears. “No! I know, but I don’t need to hear it again, Kory!” 

“Very well,” said Kory, with a sigh. “What’s her name?”

Seeing that keeping up a façade was a losing battle, Jason sighed. “Bette.”

Kory went from overprotective to positively beaming. Bette had endeared herself to Starfire and Donna a long time ago before Jason was even in the picture. And even now, Artemis liked Bette too. “Aww, Bette’s a sweetie. I can’t wait to tell Artemis and Donna!”

Jason groaned. “Please don’t. I told you that’s not what you think…” But it was too late, Kory was speeding off to the backyard to tell Donna and Artemis. Then, Roy was going to find out and then, Jason was never going to hear the end of it. 

He sensed that he was going to have to sit them down and explain that he and Bette were just becoming better friends. She had stayed over a couple of nights ago after a rough patrol with Batwoman. She needed to be away from that side of the Batfamily, so he gave her a place to hide. He let her use his bed and he slept on the couch that night. She just so happened to have left her pajamas there. 

So what if Jason may have a giant fat crush on the surprisingly funny and intelligent Bette Kane? It wasn’t a big deal.

(It was a huge deal. He felt a sweet syrupy kind of affection for Bette when he looked at her and that positively terrified him.)

“Kory! Get back here!” Jason rushed after her. It was time for damage control.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
